poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin 11/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. story begins in the hotel Connor Lacey: What do you think? Ryan F-Freeman: I think this hotel is cool, Connor. Do you think you and Harley are close back at Super Hero High? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Ever since, me and my friends freed her along Britney and Blythe Baxter, I feel like a strong connection between her and me. Sci-Ryan: So, I suppose she was funny. Since, I know Blythe. Crash Bandicoot: And this Britney girl is one of the spies, mate. I still wonder if Ryan ever have a connection to Gwen. Could you help him? Connor Lacey: Yep. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. If it weren't for you, Britney, Harley and Blythe would remain as the Dazzlings and turn me into a Dazzling called Ryan Dazzle. Sci-Ryan: Ryan Dazzle? Who's he? Ryan F-Freeman: He is the male counterpart of Adagio Dazzle. Sci-Twi: Whoa. What will you look like when you become a Dazzling? Ryan F-Freeman: Like me. Only half of Adagio. Connor Lacey: Wow. So, that is when you tried to touch the dark energem. Who are the Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk versions when you got turned to Ryagio? Ryan F-Freeman: Chris Kratt and Kairi. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. So, why you want to bring the Dazzlings back? Ryan F-Freeman: To get revenge on Connor Lacey and Pals for what happened to them at Canterlot High School during the Battle of the Bands. Evil Ryan: And did you succed? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Evil me. When Britney tell me what happened and I can't remember. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Sci-Ryan: Let me see. his hand on Ryan's forehead and his eyes turn white to Super Hero High Connor Lacey: You're never gonna get away with this. Ryagio Dazzle: Why? Because you didn't? Oh. We know all about Sunset Shimmer, Connor Lacey. She got quite a reputation in Canterlot High. Connor Lacey: She and Cody are reformed. They are in a better place now. Kairia Blaze: Waiting in wings, while you and your friends have all the fun? Ryagio Dazzle: Oh yes. You heroes are so tight and yet... they didn't ask them to be in the band. Kairia Blaze: Properly afraid no one will want to see her play if "she" was in the group. Chris Dusk: Too bad. So sad. Ryagio Dazzle: If it's any constellation, no one is going to remember her at all by the time we're done. And Connor. When I have my revenge on you, my band and the Dazzlings will take over this school. Connor Lacey: Ryan. I know you want me, but, I will find a way to change you back. If I don't, I will lose my friends forever. Ryagio Dazzle: I doubt you will. And when we got everyone to adore us, we will destroy everything you loved. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Ryan. I hope we can help you have a connection with Gwen. So, why you like Britney as Adagio when you are Ryagio? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess it's when I touch the Dark Energem, I felt dark energy flow me, I couldn't stop it then I turn evil. Sci-Twi: Wow. And what happened to the Dark Energem? Ryan F-Freeman: I never saw it since I gave it to Lord Arcanon. He told me that I would remember nothing. But, I do remember that I have a Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer